Barry
Barry is a member of The Smileys gang, who wears blouses and skirts. He reveals many things about his past through his constant cries. History He was married and had two daughters, but was a heavy drunk and was cheating on his wife. His wife would "nag" Barry constantly, either remarking about his cheating or his alcoholism. Eventually his wife "nagged" him too far and drove him mad, leading Barry to beat her to death with a crowbar. This sent Barry to the Darkwoods Penitentiary, where he eventually went insane and put on women's clothes and a Smiley mask, pretending to be his wife – but occasionally makes comments regarding her murder. Gameplay Various members of the Smileys wear dresses and may display Barry's personality and dialogue. For example, the randomly-generated hunters from the first part of Doing Time. Barry seems to be a dark humorous joke from the developers as he constantly imitates his former wife bothering him. Dialogue *"Please Barry, stop! I love you!" *"No Barry, think again. Think of the kids!" *"I only wanted the best for you, for us" *"Why are you doing this!?" *"Please Barry, calm down!" *"No, Barry. Not in front of the kids, no!" *"It's the drink, Barry. Think of what you are doing, please!" *"I'm warning you, you drunk – stop trying to freak me out!" *"I'm tired of your drunken games, honey. Come to bed, huh?" *"Kids, can you see your father? 'Cause he's around here somewhere, drunk again!" *"Stay in your room kids! Mommy and Daddy have to talk!" *"Stupid bitch got what she deserved!" *"Oh Barry, what have you done!?" *"Just hide your head in the sink, with kids growing up scared of their father!" * "Come here!" * "I don't like these games honey, you're starting to scare me!" * "Girls, keep an eye out for your father, he's playing up again!" * "Honey, I know you're here someplace! Girls, go back up to bed and don't you dare come back down!" * "Kids, call the sheriff! Daddy's been drinking again!" * "Barry stop it! I'll scream and then the neighbors will come running!" * "That's the last straw Barry! It's gone too far, I'm calling your councilor!" * "Help, somebody! Help somebody, please it's Barry! He's high on liquor again!" * "No Barry, not this again. Please, god somebody help me!" * "Didn't know what she was getting herself into!" * "You mess with a married man, you get what you deserve! Slut!" * "I have no sympathy for a home wrecking whore like her!" * "He doesn't mean too! Really he doesn't, he just gets so drunk and angry!" * "Barry, don't think I don't know who you've been with!" * "What time do you call this to come stumbling home!?" * "That slut has finally kicked you out, huh?" * "Kids, your dad has finally come home. He must be finished fucking that whore!" * "Barry, your home! I was worried to death!" * "Here he is! Stinking of drinking and that woman!" * "Baby, I'm so sorry! I never meant to inaudible" * "Stupid, two-timing, drunken, lazy, worthless, unfit, father!" * "I drive him to it, but he can't help the way he is!" * "I just wouldn't shut up. Nag, nag, nag. He had no choice but to beat me to death with that crowbar!" * "Girls! Where are you girls?! Don't be afraid of your daddy!" * "Raspberry waffles, strawberry waffles, blonde hair waffles" * "Come on, honey! Just breath! I'm sorry, honey!" * "...and sick, selfish, bastards always putting their dicks first!" * "Getting drunk, fucking whores, neglecting his family!" * "She just pushed him too far, he was too drunk!" * "You shitty, two-timing, bastard!" * "Caught red-handed canoodling with that bitch!" * "Well, I can't really blame her, but you, have you no shame?!" * "You just can't help yourself, can you, you cheating bastard!" * "This is the last time you get away with this! Did you hear me?!" * "Don't you dare touch me! Beat up on your wife, show the world what a big man you are!" * "I think it, I always think that I'm thinking it now!" * "I think you're pathetic, and can't state you're pathetic!" * "Ooh you're the best, you're the best, you're the best! Is this the way you treat that slut, that whore!" * "Let's just work this out. Oh Barry, let's just work this out!" * "I found the receipt in your pants. You made a vow for life, two-faced bastard!" * "You can't leave me Barry, and you won't leave me!" * "You thought you'd play the field, huh?!" * "Need a little space, huh?! Is this how you like it Barry?! Is it?! Is it?!" * "You had to humiliate me in front of my friends with that slut!" * "The best years of my life, you bastard! I've had it up to here with your sleeping around!" * "You better not have brought that slut back here!" * "Not under this roof, and not in front of the kids!" * "Oh, you've been with her again, haven't you?!" * "Don't try hiding out there in the garage! I dumped your liquor!" * "Come on, Barry! At least have the courage to face me, we got to talk about the kids!" * "I'm throwing out all of your shit and changing the locks!" * "Barry, is that you? Are you drunk again?!" * "Kids, I think your father's home!" * "I've been waiting up for you, you no-good, two-timing, bastard!" * "Is that you trying to sneak into this house?! Drunk again?!" * "I can hear you, fumbling around the back door like a drunk bum!" * "Kids, go up stairs. I think your dad's home!" * "Run away like you always do! the problem won't go away, you bastard!" * "Go stick your head in the sand while the kids grow up, afraid of their own father!" * "Oh, that's right! Just go runnin' back to that slut!" * "What're you afraid of, uh?! The truth?! That's what!" * "Think of the children, you can't run out on them!" * "You know it's wrong! That's why you won't face me, you coward!" * "Oh, Barry! Why did it have to come to this!" * "Dumb bastard. You poor, dumb bastard. I'm sorry kids, your dad, your dad's left us" * "I tried to help you Barry, I really did! I really did!" * "Oh Barry, I loved you! We all loved you!" * "Oh good riddance, you vicious bastard!" * "I know you've been drinking Barry!" * "I'm gonna take the kids. I swear, I'll do it!" * "I am taking the kids to Mom's, and this time I'm not coming back, I swear!" * "I know where you've been Barry! I know you've been at that bitch's house again!" * "You think she can give you something I can't, do you Barry? Do you?!" * "I'm at the end of my tether, Barry! I really am!" * "You drunkard, two-timing bastard!" * "You are really pathetic, pathetic!" * "Wife-beater!" * "You useless failure! You call yourself a father?! I'm going to my mother's!" * "You don't got enough guts to face your own wife?!" * "That's right, Barry! Hide behind your friends!" * "Come out and face me, you cheating bastard!" * "Barry?!" * "Did you meet her on the internet?!" * "Filthy slut! I know you can hear me, filthy slut!" * "Kids, come out now it's safe! I promise it's safe!" * "I can't be expected to do everything, can I? Well can I?!" * "Barry, Barry, Barry, Barry, Barry, Barry, Barry, Barry!" * "Whore!" * "You whore!" * "I saw you with that whore!" * "Don't let philandering scumball out of here! Close the gate!" * "Oh no, you're not leaving this house to see her! Girls, lock that door!" * "Oh, you worthless, stupid, drunk! Lock that door!" * "He skipped off to see that whore again. Open the door, kids!" * "Barry, Barry! Where is that shit?" * "Open the door. Open the door kids, I think Daddy's sorry! Open the door!" * "Stop neglecting me, Barry! Come here!" Category:Characters in Manhunt Category:Gangs Category:Individual Hunters Category:Smileys